


Our Own World

by Astra_M



Series: The Scent of Grass and Flowers [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Married Life, Missing Persons, Missing in Action, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_M/pseuds/Astra_M
Summary: “For the record, Ino - yes, it is that stupidly dangerous, but no, I’m not going off to die,” Shikamaru told her firmly. Then his voice grew tender. “I have absolutely no intention of leaving you alone. It’s too troublesome to even think about.”
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Series: The Scent of Grass and Flowers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883662
Kudos: 20





	Our Own World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in August 2007

Ino stood atop the outer wall with her hands supported against the parapet, peering intently out into the forest that lay beyond the village gates. The setting sun behind her bathed the trees in a fiery hue, turning the foliage into a torch of red and gold. Noticing this, she smiled wistfully. The leaves had been tender and green when the men had departed, so many months ago.

Beside her, Sakura heaved a quiet sigh. Reluctantly turning her back on the forest, she gently brushed a hand against Ino’s arm.

“I think I’m going to head in now. Are you coming, Ino?”

“Not yet. I think I’ll stay here a while longer.”

“Are you sure?” asked Sakura, casting her best friend a concerned look. “It’s starting to get a lot chillier now after the sun goes down. You could easily catch a cold in this air.”

“It’s all right. I’ve got my shawl.” Ino pulled the thick, purple material she had draped loosely around her shoulders in tighter. “And I promise I won’t stay out here for very long.”

Sakura nodded her acceptance and left. Ino heard her steps trudging off softly, listening until they faded away on their descent down the steps into the village. And then she was once more alone with her thoughts and memories, keeping her lonely vigil over the empty road. Pressing her eyes shut against the wearisome sight, Ino let her mind wander to the past until it latched onto the scene that had, in its aftermath, brought her to this wall day after day, to hope and pray and wait...

\----------

“It isn’t fair! Why are you always doing this to me?” 

Ino stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing as she glared at the shadowy form of her husband Shikamaru. He in turn was slouching in the doorway of the darkened corridor leading into the dining room, his hands tucked lazily into his pockets, and though Ino couldn’t see his face, she could easily picture the infuriatingly unperturbed expression he was probably wearing. Her scowl deepened. And this after all the work she had put into planning tonight!

“Ino,” said Shikamaru softly from the doorway. “Listen to me -.”

“No, Shikamaru! You listen to me,” snapped Ino as she stepped around the table, careful to avoid looking at it. She had spent the better part of an hour just decorating this room with candles and flowers and arranging the dishes just right - and now it would all go to waste. “Every time one of these type of missions comes up, it’s always the same old story! You all act like it’s some boys only club and we ‘girls’ get left behind! I hate it!”

Ino stamped her foot against the floor, the movement causing the front of her kimono to loosen dangerously as her bosom heaved against the material. Feeling the draft, she automatically clutched at the front to hold it shut - indeed, it was the only thing she was wearing, being as it too had been part of her plan to surprise Shikamaru that night. But now seeing him shift against the wall with such apparent unconcern caused Ino to narrow her eyes in pure vexation. It seemed that the real surprise was on her.

“Ino, listen...” Shikamaru tried again.

“No! It doesn’t make any sense at all!” Folding her arms against her breasts, Ino moved in closer, trying to make out Shikamaru’s face in the dim lighting, but he appeared as unflappable as ever. Blast it, didn’t he take this seriously? She felt as if she could throw herself against him and beat her fists on his chest like a little child. And then in spite of her anger, Ino found herself beginning to plead with him. “Don’t you believe in me? Don’t you have any faith in my abilities after all this time? So maybe I don’t have the Byakugan or limitless chakra or monstrous strength, but my jutsus are unique and I’m a medical ninja, too! Haven’t I proven myself to you?”

“That’s not what this is about at all,” said Shikamaru as he finally stepped out of the shadowy corridor and into the room. Ino now saw that his eyes were moving slowly over her, gazing at her so intently that it was as if he were drinking her in. She felt a shivery tremor race through her limbs, but determinedly ignored the warm sensation that had likewise ignited in her belly. She was still upset.

“Then what is it?” demanded Ino as she looked imploringly up at him. “I’m a member of your team, too. I’m your jutsu partner. And I’m your wife! Don’t you remember our wedding vows, Shikamaru - that no matter what happens, we’ll always be together, that nothing but death will keep us apart?” Ino suddenly broke off in horror as her own words sank in. Her voice unknowingly took on a slightly hysterical pitch. “Is that what this is about? Did that crazy Naruto finally snap and decide to go ahead with his knuckle-headed idea anyway? And are you afraid to tell me that this is going to wind up becoming some kind of suicide mission?!?”

Shikamaru swiftly reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. He gently swept his thumb across her lips and pressed lightly, in a gesture that Ino knew meant he needed her to shut up for a minute. Bending to his request, Ino fell quiet and waited as he regarded her silently for a few moments, his expression half-exasperated, half-amused.

“For the record, Ino - yes, it is that stupidly dangerous, but no, I’m not going off to die,” Shikamaru told her firmly. Then his voice grew tender. “I have absolutely no intention of leaving you alone. It’s too troublesome to even think about.”

“Then why?” murmured Ino, blinking as a lone tear managed to slip out against her will. An odd mixture of happiness, dread and loneliness had filled her heart at his words, and she realized that regardless of whether she threatened or cajoled, Shikamaru would not change his mind about leaving her behind. Struggling against the quiet desperation that tugged at her heart, Ino closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to cover his as he began to softly caress her cheek, wanting to lose herself in his touch. But she couldn’t help pleading one last time.

“Shikamaru, please... please take me, too. I want to go with you!”

The words had barely left her lips when she felt her mouth engulfed by his. The kiss was deep yet gentle, but somehow not like Shikamaru’s usual manner. It was quietly demanding and urgent, and when he broke it Ino was left breathlessly clutching at his arms. He pulled her in closely.

“It’s not that I don’t want to - I do,” Shikamaru whispered roughly into her ear. He paused to drop a row of kisses along her neckline, working his way slowly across to the other ear. “But there’s a reason I want you to stay here, Ino.”

“A reason?” Ino’s eyes fluttered open, and she was startled to find that the urgency she had felt in his lips had transferred onto his face. Holding her gaze steadily, Shikamaru almost appeared to be trying to silently transmit his thoughts directly into her mind, and Ino found that she was holding her breath expectantly.

“I need you to do the most important thing for me. For us.”

“What do you mean?”

In answer, Shikamaru kissed her deeply again. Then his hands slipped beneath her clothes, causing Ino to gasp at the intimate caress. Dazed with desire, she was barely aware of the kimono sliding gracefully off her shoulders to pool on the floor. The shock of her skin being exposed to the cool night air roused her slightly, but then she was being pulled back into her husband’s warm embrace, moaning as his hands leisurely traced the familiar contours of her body. And when his mouth found hers again, she was completely lost. 

Time seemed to stop for Ino. The world had contracted to the boundaries of the room, leaving only Shikamaru and herself alone, his desire and her longing, his mouth and her body. She hardly registered her feet leaving the floor as Shikamaru swept her up into his arms and carried her through the door leading towards their bedroom. But she heard clearly the final insistent entreaty that Shikamaru murmured huskily into her ear.

“Protect what’s ours.”

\----------

Ino sighed longingly. It had happened on a cool night in early spring, and the very next morning Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto and the others had departed towards the east, vanishing into the forest and, as it were, off the face of the earth. They hadn't received word from the group since then, and now it was early fall. So many months of coming up to the wall with Sakura and the other women, waiting for any sign of their return, encouraging one another… and sometimes wondering if it were all in vain.

Feeling the wind start to pick up, Ino pulled the shawl in more snugly. Out of habit she glanced downward and ran a hand gently over the sloping curve of her growing belly. She sighed again, but even in her sadness felt a spark of hope rekindled as she thought about Shikamaru's last words to her. Sacred vow or not, perhaps they couldn't always be together in all things, but they were connected nevertheless. For just as he would die to defend their home from any outside threats, she would die to protect this inner sanctum they had created together. And she knew nothing would stop him from trying to come back to her.

At last contented to face another lonely night, Ino closed her eyes and whispered a prayer into the forest before turning to head back inside.

Hurry home, Shikamaru. We’re waiting here for you.


End file.
